Idiots
by Asparaga
Summary: Dairine falls asleep, waking up just in time to see Kit proposing to Nita. KN, obviously, DR hints. Should prove to be mildly amusing.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Young Wizards series, or the characters. Etc, etc. Because if I did, it would not be necessary to write fanfiction, because Dairine and Roshaun and Kit and Nita would already be together. So y'know.

------------------------

Dairine Callahan looked up at a tree bordering a clearing in the woods. _"Dai," _she said to it casually in the Speech. _"Do you mind if I climb up in your branches?"_

(Go on ahead,) it answered with a rustle of its leaves.

Dairine clambered up the tree, found a comfortable spot, set up a net spell around the tree, just in case, and promptly fell asleep. Who said nineteen-year-olds couldn't take afternoon naps?

When she woke up, it became apparent that she was no longer alone. Two people had wandered into her little clearing while she slept. She peered down at them and discovered who they were; her sister Nita and Nita's boyfriend of five years, Kit Rodriguez. They were leaned against a tree, in each other's arms. Just as Dairine opened her mouth to say something scathing and (hopefully) scare the bejesus out of them, Kit spoke.

"Nita?"

"Yeah?" Nita said, pulling away from him.

Kit took one of Nita's hands in one of his own, and dug in his pocket with the other. He finally produced a small black box. Dairine punched the air. It was about time! She wondered if Carmela had helped him with getting the ring or planning the proposal.

When Nita saw the box, she gasped. _Why do they always gasp?_ Dairine thought. _If Roshaun ever – not that he would, but hypothetically speaking – I don't think I'd gasp. I mean, not if we'd been dating five years! Honestly._

"Nita," Kit said. "I…well, as Carmela would say, I'm a guy, and not too good at sharing my feelings. But I love you – and these five years we've been dating have been amazing. I can't imagine note being with you. Wanna…wanna marry me?" He gave a little laugh, and opened the box.

_Nice_, Dairine thought. _A little clichéd. But nice._ She craned her neck to see the ring. It was simple; a white gold band with just one diamond, but Dairine could see, even from her perch, etchings of the Speech in the band, the usual sentiments. Not that the usual sentiments were a bad thing. She touched the green necklace from Roshaun that she still wore, stroking the fine chain of the Speech almost without realizing what she was doing.

"Oh – oh, I feel so stupid, I don't even know what to say…but, yes! Yes!" Nita gave a small laugh as Kit had. _A wizard, and she doesn't even know what to say! I ask you_, Dairine thought. She supposed she should feela different way at this. Most people would beaww-ing all over a proposal. Oh well.Shedidn't look at Kit and Nita in a sappy sort of romantic way. More of a frank nod, yes, of course they were going to be together forever. It was just a simple fact.

Kit kissed Nita quickly and began to put the ring on her finger. Dairine frowned down at them. Something was wrong….

"Wrong hand, you idiots!" she called down suddenly.

Nita and Kit both jumped up, startled, and Dairine laughed, just a little sadistically.

"Sorry," she yelled down at them, not sounding very sorry. "But, really, you oughta know. Left hand. Ring finger. Between pinkie and middle."

Kit bent down and retrieved the ring, which he had dropped. He put it on Nita's hand – the left one, this time – kissed her again, and then they both scowled up at Dairine.

"By the way, it took you long enough," Dairine said. She disabled her net spell, hopped down from the tree, and ran home, cackling.

-------------------------

So there you have it. Short, yes. Hope you enjoyed it, though, whether you thought it was a good little fic or whether you enjoyed laughing your head off at the stupidity of it. It's just that for the longest time, for some reason, I've had the idea of Kit proposing to Nita and not putting the ring on the correct hand. And then I got the idea of showing it through Dairine's eyes...and she's always been my favorite, especially to write.

I know that **( Spoiler for Wizards at War )** Roshaun vanished in Wizards at War...but I wanted to have some reference to him. So...in the next book, he just pops back up. Kay?

It might be a oneshot. Depends on the response I get. If a few people - I'm not going to put down a specific number, because I've always found that rather stupid - that tell me that it sounds good and give me a few ideas, I'll continue. But I wrote it as a oneshot. I guess there could be a basis for a Dairine/Roshaun fic in here. Iono, just lemme know watcha think. So...review! If you hated it, if you loved it, if you thought it was a waste of time. Just lemme know.


End file.
